An Awkard Meeting
by Moonliterider
Summary: What happens when a human and the daughter of Jack Skellington meet and become friends! FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me Moonliterider! I don't really care if you don't like me storys, but I'd appriciate it if you would review them PLEASE! now on to the story! Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas characters, I only own Katie.

The girl bent down to pick up her books for the second time that day. Her unusually large glasses slipped down her nose. She was sick and tired of the other kids in school pushing her down and refusing to help her. It wasn't that she didn't want friends, she was usually very social. The others kids in school hated her. She was different from them. She didn't beleive in the rumors about the woods by her town. In fact, the woods was her favorite place to sit and read her books. She was a big reader and that made the kids make fun of her even more. It just so happened that it was halloween night, and she was in for the greatest experince of her life.

"Katie? Are you going out?" The girl's mom asked as she walked out the door. Katie was on her way to the woods again to read her book.

"Yeah mom. I'll be back in time for handing out candy." Katie answered, pushing her glasses back up her nose. She didn't go trick or treating anymore since the year when some kids from school stole her candy bag and beat the living daylights out of her. She used to be a very social person, and used to have many friends. But one day, after starting middle school all of her friends turned on her and made fun of her just like the other kids. Since then, she remained quiet and kept to herself. She had black hair and pale skin. She wore black clothes very often and looked like what people would call her. Gothic, was the lable they put on her. She wasn't gothic, black was just her favorite color. Her hair was naturally black and skin naturally pale. She couldn't help it. Katie walked out the door and headed towards the woods. There was a rumor that there was an area in the woods where terrible beings would come out of and scare the daylights out of people. Katie didn't beleive any of it though. She beleived that the woods was just like her. Misunderstood. Katie walked in and sat on a big rock and began to read. A couple hours had passed and it got dark outside. Katie looked up from her book and decided to start back home when she heard a few branches off trees crack. Katie whirled around, dropping her book. She thought she saw a figure deeper in the woods, moving around.

"Whos there?" Katie called nervously. A few more twigs broke and she heard a sickening _thump_ as someones body hit the ground. She cautionously walked towards the sound and heard someone say

"Ow." She walked over to the person. Katie bent down to help them up when she jumped back with a yelp. The persins hand was covered in stitches. Katie looked down and saw that the persons whole leg had come off! Suddenly the person moved. They sat up and looked at Katie. Even though it was dark, Katie could she the persons face. There were stitches at the corners of her mouth ( while looking at the person Katie saw that it was a girl) and a long stitch going over her eye. The girl stared at Katie for a bit, then looked down at her newly decapitated leg.

"Dang it. I hate it when I do that." the girl said under her breath. Katie stared at her for a while. The girl looked up.

" Please don't stare at me. It's distracting." she said. Katie finally found her voice and asked "who are you?" The girl looked up from staring at her leg.

" Do you happen to have a needle? I forgot mine at home." Katie handed her a long needle that she kept in her pocket for emergencys.

"Who are you?" Katie repeated. The girl was sewing her own leg back onto her body.

" My name is Ashlin Skellington."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's finally here! Chapter 2! Yay! please, Please, PLEASE review! I would love to here from fellow TNBC fans Please contact me!

Katie watched as Ashlin sewed her leg back on and stood up on wobbly legs. Ashlin looked rather off balance when she walked. She had red hair that was straighter than Katie's. Ashlin had large brown eyes and everywhere on her body that was visible were stitches. Katie started to stare again.

" Hello? You there?" Ashlin said waving her hand in front of Katies face.

"Wha- yeah . Um, I know this sounds rude but, where did you come from?" Katie asked. Ashlin looked back to the place were she had fallen.

"You might have to sit down this could take awhile..."

(3 hours earlier) Ashlin stood behind a large bookcase in her father's study. She looked around the corner and saw him reading a book while sitting in his electric chair. She quietly snuck around the bookcase and crept towards his chair. Ashlin rose up behind him and-

" Hi Ash." Jack said, not taking his eyesockets from his book. Ashlin slumped down.

"Now how did you know it was me?" Ashlin asked playfully.

" Because you try to sneak up on me at least twice a day and you were about due." Jack replied looking up from his book at his daughter. Ashlin stuck her tongue out at him. Jack smiled and went back to reading. Ashlin walked down the stairs to the hallway when suddenly she fell. She looked behind her and saw that her leg stitches had gotten caught on the railing and undid her leg.

"Dang it." Ashlin said under her breath. She took out a long needle and some yarn(something her mother advised her to do) and sewed her leg back on. Ashlin walked into the kitchen where her mother was and saw that she was cooking something.

"whatcha making Mom?" Ashlin asked.

" Can you beleive that I am making my famous sleeping soup because Harlequin Demon can't sleep?" Sally replied.

" Can I help?" Ashlin asked.

" You do remember what happened last time right?" Sally said. Ashlin thought about it and shuddered.

"You're right, bad idea." Ashlin said. "I'm going for a walk okay?" Sally nodded and went back to making the soup. Ashlin walked outside and saw something enter the graveyard. Having and insationable curiousity like someone we all know, she decided to go find out what it was. Once in the graveyard, Ashlin saw the figure go underneath a statue and dissapear. Ashlin made the mistake by following.

"So I followed it through the door and got lost here in these woods." Ashlin finished. Katie stared.

ok chap.2 is finished! please tell me if u liked it bye 4 now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi its me! Yay! Chapter 3! Thank u all 4 ur reviews!

Katie stared at Ashlin. She took off her glasses and started to clean them. Katie half-hoped that the girl was real and half-hoped she was just a smudge on her glasses. Katie put her glasses back on and Ashlin was still there. Katie sighed.

" Okay, let me get this straight. You came here from a place called Halloween Town, and now you are lost? With detachable body parts!" Katie said. Ashlin nodded. Katie slumped down.

"Where am I right now?" asked Ashlin. Katie looked up.

" Right now you're in Hinter woods. Come on, you can come to my house until we figure out what to do with you." Katie answered. Ashlin must have stood up too quickly because when she did, she wobbled and fell down. Katie stiffled a laugh and helped her up.

" You're lucky it's Halloween because some people might freak if they see you." Katie said, walking beside Ashlin down Hickory Street. Ashlin wanted to look at everything saying "what's this?" constently (A/N kinda makes you think of a familar someone?) Katie had to grab her to keep her from getting hit by a bus. At Katies house, Katie's parents were gone and there was a note on the table saying that they went to her father's boss's Halloween party. Katie sighed again. Her parents were always doing something, whether it was going to a party or doing their jobs.

"Come on, let's go up to my room." Katie said.

(Meanwhile, in Halloween Town...) "Ash! Ashlin! Where are you?" Shouted Jack and Sally, looking all over for their daughter.

"Ashlin has never left for this long before. Where could she be?" said Sally. Jack shrugged. He looked towards the cementery and realized something.

" The Hinterlands!"

Well another chapter finished. tell me what u think k?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. here is chapter 4! A/N I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas, I only own Katie and Ashlin.

Katie paced back and forth in her room. Ashlin was sitting on Katie's bed, fiddiling around with her dyed black bangs.

"Okay, we have to find some way to get you back to your parents in Halloween Town, but how?" Katie said still pacing. Ashlin watched her.

"You shouldn't do that." Ashlin said.

"Wh-" Katie smacked into her writing desk. Ashlin tried not to giggle.

"Told you." Katie looked puzzled.

"How did you know that!" Katie exclaimed. Ashlin shrugged.

"I can see things happen before they happen sometimes. Not often. Only sometimes." Ashlin said, getting up and helping Katie.

" Okay, odd. But now is not the time to discuss that. We can't go back out tonight and I have to go to school tomorrow. I know! You can come to my school with me!" Katie said. Ashlin shook her head.

"We can't do that. You said earlier people will freak out if they saw me." Ashlin said. Katie thought for a bit, then ran to her closet. She came back and handed Ashlin a sweat shirt.

"Here, put this on and you can pull the hood over your head so no one can see your face." Katie said. Ashlin nodded and put the shirt on. It was a little big for her small body, but it fit well enough to hide her stitches. Katie sat down next to Ashlin and sighed.

" I hope they don't make fun of you like they do me." she said. It was Ashlin's turn to look puzzled. "Never mind. Here is a blanket. You can use my bed for tonight. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." Katie threw her a comforter. Ashlin watched Katie walk down the stairs.

(yes back in Halloween Town again) " I know that she went toward the Hinterlands! She's been dying to find out where they lead since we told her not to go down there!" Jack said, walking around his study. Sally sighed.

" Would she really do that though? I mean, Ashlin's never been the type to disobey." Sally wondered out loud. Jack stoped walking and peered out the window towards the Hinterlands.

"Ash probably went into another holiday or something." he said. Zero whined. He clearly missed Ashlin too. "I've got to go find her before she gets into trouble." Jack said bending down to pet Zero's head.

" Well, we at least know that she won't try to take over the holiday like you did." Sally said, smiling a little. Jack glared at her.

" That was only one time. Okay, tomorrow Zero and I are going back for another trip into the Hinterlands." Jack said.

WHOO! another chapter finished! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay on to chapter 5. This time I've decided to start out in Halloween Town.

(Halloween Town) Jack walked outside with Zero behind him. He headed towards the graveyard. Once in the graveyard, Jack headed towards the Hinterlands. Outside the enterance, A black haired girl was leaning on a tree.

"Hello Jack." she said, smiling and showing her fangs.

"You haven't by any chance seen Ashlin at all have you Marita?" Jack asked her. Marita stood up very quickly. She looked very worried.

"No, what happened?" Marita said. Jack sighed.

"I was hoping you would know. You're her best friend." he said. Jack walked into the entrance of the Hinterlands.

"Wait up!" Marita shouted running after Jack.

(Real World) Ashlin woke up. She sat up in bed. At first she was startled because it wasn't her room. It took her a minute to remember that she was in Katie's room. She sat up groggly. Ashlin got out of Katie's bed and walked down the stairs. She looked around. Katie's parents weren't in sight. Katie was sleeping on the couch. Ashlin shook Katie awake. Katie sat up.

"Wha- what time is it?" Katie said stretching. Ashlin looked at the digital clock by the couch.

"It's 7:03" Ashlin said. Katie got up.

"Come on, let's get ready for school." Katie said heading upstairs.

There you go a new character! give me your opinon. should I write a story on Marita? yes or no.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi it's me with chapter 6! YAY! Yet again I'm starting with Jack.

"No you can't come with." Jack said. He was heading towards the center of the Hinterlands, towards the Holiday Doors. Marita followed right behind him.

"Please? I'm just as worried about her as you are." Marita protested, running to keep up with Jack. "Where do you think Ashlin went anyway?"

Jack paused.

"Sally and I think that she might have discovered the Holiday Doors and went into one." Jack said turning and looking down at Marita. (She is sort of short and Jack is tall.)

" Like you did?" Marita said. Marita was only 4 when Jack tried to bring Christmas to Halloween Town, but she had an excellent memory so she remembered it just the same.

"IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!" Jack exclaimed. Marita giggled. "I guess you can come, but don't mess around with anything." Jack warned. They went off, deeper into the Hinterlands.

(Real World) Ashlin and Katie walked to the bus stop. Ashlin had the sweat shirt on with the hood over her head. The bus had just arrived when they got there. Once on the bus Katie sat down very quickly and pulled a book out of her backpack and began to read. Ashlin sat down next to her and began looking every which way, trying to look at everything.

"Hey Katie!" came a voice from behind them. Ashlin turned around. The voice came from a girl in the back with her group of friends.

" Did you pick those clothes out? or did you wear whatever was lying around?" Said the girl. All of her friends started laughing. This display made Ashlin mad. How could they make fun of what Katie was wearing when their own clothes weren't any better? Ashlin thought angerly. Little did she know, the day was about to get worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! yeah I know ur all waiting for my other story but I got writers block for a while so I'm finally updating this one so i hope u enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas, Tim Burton does(he is so lucky..)

(Hinterlands) Jack, Zero, and Marita walked through the thick woods when they came to a clearing.

"whoa, so this is what it looks like." said Marita. Jack looked around. It had been a few years since he had been here but it still looked the same.

"Now which one could she have gone through?" Jack thought aloud.

"Well, lets start at the beginning." said Marita, walking towards the door shaped like a turkey. Jack looked at Zero and shrugged. Then he walked over and stood by her. Marita grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. At first nothing happened. Marita started to walk away when Jack grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait a minute." he said. Then, they were sucked into the tree. The door slammed shut and all was silent.

(Real world) Ashlin and Katie sat together at lunch. The day for Ashlin had been horrible. She had never seen anyone be tormented as bad as Katie had been. Lunch turned out to be worse. A boy sitting at the table in front of them kept turning around and throwing stuff at them. It was the last straw for Ashlin when he threw a fork at Katie. It would have gotten her face if she hadn't been reading a book. _That's it. I can't take this any longer!_ Ashlin thought. Then she got an idea for revenge. After all, she did live in the place where thrills and chills were a way of life. When they stood up and walked towards the front of the cafeiteria, Ashlin held her lunch tray with one hand, and loosened the stitches on the other. When they walked by the table of the kid who had almost stabbed Katie with a fork, Ashlin's hand dropped on the table.

"Oops, how clumsy of me." She said, as the kids at the table started to scream. Her hand started to scuttle down the table, like some horrible form of crab. Then, other people in the lunch room noticed it and started to scream too. Katie stared at Ashlin. Ashlin ran and grabbed her hand. That made the people scream even more.

"We have to get out of here." shouted Katie. She grabbed Ashlin's arm and dragged her to the exit.

"I've never manged to scare that many people at once." said Ashlin. Katie looked at her.

"Why did you do that anyway?" she demanded. Ashlin looked at the ground.

"I was tired of them making fun of you." was all she said. Katie stared again.

"Thanks." she said plainly.

"What are friends for?" said Ashlin.

There you go. its a long chapter but it will have a twist towards the end of the story. I definately might write a sequal. anyways, R&R ppl! bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8 the looong chapter

Hi ppl! Yay it's the last chapter! yes the last chapter(sniff..) anyways this chapter is going to be really long so I can end it properly okay? Oh and a thank you to some people that I enjoy hearing from with ur reviews, ThankYou Sasha H., Queen B of Randomness, Deadlittlegirl13, DevilishAngel, and others that I forget. on to the story!

(Hinterlands) "okay so we checked Thanksgiving and she wasn't there," said Marita making a mental list.

"That and we couldn't understand the leader because all he could say was"Gobble" " said Jack.

"Okay, we also checked that heart shaped one but the place was way creepy. I'm sure Ashlin wouldn't have gone there." Marita said with a shutter. Jack, Zero, and Marita visited four of the other holiday worlds in search of Ashlin. Sometimes Marita could swear that Jack was so worried about her that he would become jumpy at times. Once when they were in St. Patricks day, she merely touched his hand and he jumped a bit. _We have to find Ashlin because Jack is acting weird._ thought Marita.

"Then there was St. Patricks day, where I felt like I was going to go blind from al that green." said Marita.

"And then there was July 4th or something like that. It was so loud that we wouldn't have been able to find her without going deaf first." said Jack. They looked around. There were only two doors left to check. The door shaped like a christmas tree and the door shaped like an egg.

"Which one?" asked Marita. Jack turned towards the tree with the Christmas door.

"Um, how about this one, just in case Sandy Claws hasn't forgiven you about the Christmas incident." said Marita.

"It was only one time." Jack mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Marita, reaching for the handle.

"Nothing." said Jack. Marita pulled the door open and they were sucked inside.

(Real World.) "Okay, lets go back to Hinter woods and try to figure out where you came from exactly." said Katie. They had been walking for half an hour after they left the school. A couple of times they heard people talking about it.

"Okay." said Ashlin. The two girls ran back to Katie's house. When they got there, they headed into the woods. Katie and Ashlin walked through the woods, checking everywhere for a place that could lead Ashlin back home. They wandered deeper into the woods. Suddenly, they came to a clearing where seven trees sat in a circle. Each on had a door with a different shape on each.

"Hey! Look at this one!" said Katie. Ashlin stopped examining the tree with the Christnas tree shape on it, and walked over. The door she was looking at had the shape of a pumpkin on it.

"Maybe this could get you home?" Katie said. Ashlin reached to the door's handle when suddenly, they heard a barking. Ashlin turned around to see a ghost dog flying towards her.

"Zero?" she said, disbelieving. The dog floated up to her and whined. Katie's eyes went wide.

"You know that, er, dog type thing?" Katie asked.

"Yeah! He's my dad's dog! But if Zero is here, then my dad shouldn't be too far away." said Ashlin. Zero whined again.

"What is it?" Ashlin asked the dog. Zero just whined and floated over to the door shaped as an egg. Ashlin walked over and turned the handle. She opened the door and was sucked inside.

"Ashlin!" Katie cried. Katie ran over to the door and opened it. Then she too got sucked inside.

(Easter Bunny's lair) "Okay, tell me how we got into this mess again?" said Marita, struggling to get loose from the chains that bound her to the table.

"Well, it seems that the Easter leader has gone insane from being scared almost to death by Lock, Shock and Barrel, Oogie Boogie, and Halloweentown its self. (A/N he got scared by Oogie in Oogie's revenge.) And it also seems like hes going to kill us now." said Jack, who was also trying to free himself. The Easter Bunny cackled insanely. He pushed a button on the control panel he had installed after the second time of being scared out of his wits. A giant swinging blade came down from the celing. The two looked up.

"Wow." said Marita.

"You never see those anymore." said Jack. Marita turned and looked at Jack.

"Really? not even in Halloweentown?" she asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nope. they seemed to have gone out of fashion." he said. (A/N while they were saying this the blade was swinging closer and closer to their heads.)

(Easterland) Katie and Ashlin followed Zero down the fields and towards a spooky looking house shaped like an egg. Zero stopped by the door.

"Let's go in." said Ashlin. She pushed open the door and ran inside. Katie followed. They found themselves facing a door that said Keep Out. So, naturally, they went in. Inside, Ashlin spotted Jack and Marita chained to a table.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Ashlin! where have you been?" Jack said.

"Long story." she said.

"Whoa." said Katie, staring up at the giant swinging blade. Ashlin looked up too.

"Yeah, you never see those anywhere." she said. The blade swung closer towards Jack and Marita.

"Um, little help here." said Jack. Ashlin looked back at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry!" she ran over to the control panel. While she was talking to her dad, Katie had duct taped the Easter bunny to the wall. Ashlin pressed a button. This only made the blade swing faster. She pushed another button. The blade stopped. It was only a few centimeters away from the middle of Jack's forehead. Ashlin pushed another button. The blade turned and cut through the chains.

"Okay can we leave now?" said Katie.

"Hang on, this is fun." said Ashlin. She pushed another button. The blade swung up into the ceiling and a giant club swung down. It smashed a hole in the side of the wall. They all walked through it.

(A half hour later) They were in Hinter woods again. (A/N They explained their names and stuff eariler.) Jack, Zero, Ashlin and Marita said their goodbyes to Katie.

"Hey Ashlin, will I ever get to see you again?" said Katie. Ashlin shrugged.

"Only time will tell." she said. Jack opened the door and in an instant they were gone. Katie walked back home, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.

THE END

Whew, long chapter. but it had to be done. P.s. to Sasha H I didn't steal ur idea, I had this planned before I read ur story. anyways Bye to all and till next time. (p.s.s I might write an epiloge for this story.)


	9. epiloge

Hi this is the real end to my story. hope you like it.

Jack and Ashlin had just gotten back to their house. Ashlin was finished explaining what had happened in her little adventure.

"So then, we rescued you and basically thats all." finished Ashlin. Jack said nothing. He opened the door and saw Sally waiting in a chair in the short hallway. She looked up.

"Jack! Ashlin! you're home!" she exclaimed. Sally walked up and hugged Ashlin.

"Where did you go?" she asked. Ashlin took a deep breath and explained everything all over again. As she was explaining, they walked into the living room. Ashlin stopped in midsentence. The Mayor of Halloweentown was bound and gagged in the corner of the room. Ashlin and Jack both looked at Sally puzzled.

"He came over a couple minutes after you left asking where you were Jack. So I told him that you went to find Ashlin. He was about to go sound the alarm, so I tied him up." said Sally. Jack and Ashlin stared at her, then back at the mayor.

"so anyways," Ashlin said. They left the room leaving the Mayor still tied up in the corner.

There you go. all done. R&R plz!


End file.
